Finding Their Way Back
by vanillalilac
Summary: This is the 1st story I ever wrote-about a year ago. It's a way that Kaman could have reunited during the time when Kate poisoned Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Their Way Back

Chapter One

It had been a long day of meetings for Kate and back at the mansion-she couldn't concentrate. Ever since a few nights ago when Roman showed up to talk to Stephanie she had been thinking of him often, too often. But why? They had only exchanged a few words, well hardly any words. Kate's mind drifted back to when she offered to walk him out and he put his hand on the small of her back. "That's why," she muttered. Even though in her mind she knew they were divorced and not together anymore, there would be those close moments every now and then where she felt that if they worked at it, they could get back together because even though Kate had been with other people since Roman, no one else knew her quite like he did and accepted her for who she really was. "No, that's nonsense," she muttered again. "Even if we did work at it, I would do something to mess it up."

Stepping out of her little daze, Kate saw the butler and asked, "Henderson, does Victor still have those files?"

"Yes, they're in the back shed."

"Thanks." With that Kate walked out to the shed, trying to clear her head and not noticing anything else.

The shed was quite large to be called a "shed". It had two floors with many old files from Titan, along with spare cans of fuel, gardening supplies, etc. It wasn't the most appealing place to be with the dry, dusty atmosphere and not a lot of light and Kate rarely went in there. She wasn't even sure if there were windows and doors besides the ones at the entrance.

Kate was gathering up the files she needed when she thought she saw a shadow. As she turned around, the gas cans in front of the door exploded into a sea of flames. She realized soon all the files and the whole shed would be engulfed. "Why didn't I ever pay attention to where the entrances and exits in this building were?" she thought and then began searching for a way out.

Roman pulled up to the Kiriakus mansion. He also kept thinking of the other night and wasn't going to let it slide like the other "moments" they would have. "I know those glances between us meant something and I'm gonna find out what," he said.

Henderson answered the door. "Mr. Brady? I'm sorry but if you're looking for Miss Johnson, she and Mr. Kiriakus are out of town."

Roman stepped inside and started walking toward the sitting room. "No, I'm looking for Kate. Is she here?"

"Oh yes. She just went out to the back shed to look-mmm…do you smell that? Smoke…"

"It's coming from outside!"

Inside the shed, the confined space was quickly filling with smoke. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and the fire was spreading. Kate had been running throughout the shed looking for a way out but knew it was hopeless. She then heard faint voices but before she could yell out for help, she collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Their Way Back**

**Chapter Two**

**Roman rushed outside, Henderson following, in time to see the shed being engulfed and start to teeter slightly. Roman ran into the shed, yelling over his shoulder, "Call 911 and tell them to hurry!"**

**Inside the shed the fire was everywhere, spewing hot ash and smoke so it was nearly impossible to see. Shielding his eyes, Roman looked around carefully, calling her name. "Kate! Kate!" His eyes then fell to the ground in between a few stacks of metal filing cabinets. They were arranged in the outline of a square almost and the fire had not yet made its way through. In the center of them all, there she was. Roman picked her up and began to slowly maneuver his way out.**

**They finally reached the door when there was a loud creaking noise. The building was starting to crumble. Roman ran out and reached the cool grass just as the building collapsed.**

**Roman laid Kate on the soft grass and tried to revive her but nothing would work. "Wake up Katie. After all we've been through you cant die! There's so much that we have to talk about, to figure out," he pleaded. Fire trucks and ambulances were starting to arrive, as well as the police. Roman had asked Henderson to call the station too because something in the back of his mind told him this wasn't an accidental fire. He was about to go get the ambulance when the sound of coughing drew him back to the ground.**

**Kate opened her eyes and saw Roman staring down at her. She started to sit up quickly but stopped when colors swam before her eyes. Roman gently helped her to a sitting position and smiled slightly as he wiped the soot off her cheek.**

**Kate started talking quickly, afraid in the back of her mind that if she didn't say something Roman would leave and all she needed right now was for him to stay right there with her. "Oh Roman it was so frightening in there and I was sure I was going to die…" Words were cut off by tears and Roman put his arms around her and just held her. **

"**It's ok Katie. We'll get you checked out and then you'll be alright." They stayed like that, Roman running his hands up and down her back, until Kate stopped crying and Roman drew her back to look at her. "Hey, I have to go talk to the other officers. Why don't you go have the EMT's make sure you're alright and I'll be over there in a minute."**

"**Ok, and Roman…thank you," she finished quietly and not making eye contact.**

"**You should know by now that I would do anything for you," Roman said as he brought her chin up so she was looking at him and lightly touched her cheek. "Just go make sure you're ok."**

**After Kate left, Roman walked over to where the shed used to be. "Ok Dean, what do we have?"**

"**It's just what you thought Captain. Arson. It looks like someone snuck in and lit the gas cans on fire. This place being so dry, the files got caught up in the flame quickly and there you go," he gestured around. "Unfortunately, because the building collapsed we can't dust for fingerprints or anything. It's a miracle that Miss Roberts is even alive."**

"**Yeah I know; thanks," Roman said distractedly as Dean walked away. He looked over at Kate who was trying to fix her hair and makeup in the side view mirrors of the ambulance. "What have you gotten yourself into this time Kate?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Kate and Sophia for the reviews! J

Finding Their Way Back

Chapter Three

The fire in the shed at the back of the Kiriakis mansion had finally been all put out but the air around it still had the smell of smoke. Roman had just finished talking to Dean and the police and ambulances were leaving.

Kate walked up behind him, "Roman, I'm all checked out and they said I'm fine…Roman?" she said, tapping his shoulder.

"What? Oh that's great Kate," Roman said, turning towards her. "Hey, is there anyone else here now besides Henderson?"

"Well, Victor's out of the country and Philip and Stephanie are out of town but they'll be home in a few-"

"Alright. Then in that case, you're coming to stay with me for awhile," Roman said, cutting her off.

"Why? Roman, it was just an accident," "But Kate…" Roman began. "No," Kate said, her voice taking on an annoyed tone. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and…"

"It wasn't an accident Kate! Someone knew you were in there and started the fire to try to kill you! Ok?" Roman all but shouted.

"What?" Kate said in a small voice.

Hearing her worried tone, Roman softened. He decided that whatever Kate might have done wasn't important right now. The thing that was important was that someone had tried to kill her. He couldn't let it happen again. He had to protect her.

"Katie," he said, softening his tone. "I know you're scared but you're going to come stay with me and we're going to find out who did this to you and take care of it. First we're going to go down to the station and start putting these pieces together."

"Thanks," Kate turned around and started to walk away. "If only I could believe all that."

Roman and Kate arrived at the police station and went into the office where Bo and Hope were waiting. Roman had asked them to be there too because he was not sure as to how objective he could be and an unbiased, outside mind was what was needed for this case to be solved.

They sat down on the other side of the table, across from Bo and Hope. "Alright," Bo began. "We know that someone started the fire when you were in the shed but there are no traces of anything. This is probably a long shot but did you see anyone Kate?"

"Uhh, no," Kate replied. "I mean, I thought I saw a shadow but I don't know who it could have been."

"And did you see the shadow right before the fire started?" Roman said. Kate nodded and he continued, a little more harshly, "Great! Well its not like I can go arrest a shadow."

"Roman…" Hope said warningly when she noticed Kate flinch.

"Right. Sorry. I know its not your fault Kate," he said, placing his hand over hers. "Its just a little bit of a dead end but that doesn't mean we're giving up."

"Kate," Hope said. "Can you think of anyone who might have a grudge against you?"

Kate stared off across the room, thinking. "Not really. Maybe some rivals of Hearth and Home…or Stefano…" she finished, looking at Hope.

"Why?"

"Well, a couple of times he's asked me to marry him but I said no of course. That could have gotten him mad."

"Ok we'll look into that," Bo said. "Can you think of anyone else?"

"No. Look, I've told you all I know and I've had a very long day. I just want to get some rest so do you think I can go now?"

"I guess for now," Roman said standing up. "We'll stop at the mansion to get your things and then go to my place. Bo, check out Stefano and then call me."

"Will do," Bo said, as Kate and Roman left.

After getting her things together, Kate left a note for when Philip got back and she and Roman went to his house.

"Roman, I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed," Kate said when Roman was carrying her bags into the guest bedroom. "So I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Kate. Try to get a good nights sleep and if you need anything just holler," Roman said walking towards the living room.

"Uh, Roman?" Kate said and he turned around and walked back towards her. "Thanks again…for everything," she said, touching his cheek.

"Katie," he said, taking her hand in his. "You don't have to keep thanking me. I would do it all over again in a heartbeat and I hope you know that." The phone started ringing. Roman gave Kate a quick kiss on the forehead and left to answer it.

"Bo, what happened?" Roman said after he answered the phone.

"I talked to Stefano. He said he did ask Kate to marry him and she said no but he wouldn't try to kill her for that. Roman, you're not gonna want to hear this, but Stefano swears he didn't do it and I have to tell you, for once I believe him. There's more to this story."

"Well thanks for checking it out," Roman said and hung up the phone. "Whats going on now," he thought and walked over to where Kate's door was standing slightly ajar. He was just about to knock when he heard her voice. It sounded like she was talking on the phone and very angry at whoever was on the other end. Roman leaned in closer to the crack so he could hear better.

"How dare you," Kate said in an angry whisper. "Never call me again. I mean it…Daniel."

Roman backed away from the door as Kate threw the cell phone on the table and walked over to the bed. Where did Daniel come into play here?


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Their Way Back

Chapter Four

The sun had risen and was beginning to peek through the blinds that were slightly open, creating strips of light and shade all over the room. "It's finally morning," Kate thought to herself as she yawned and stretched. It seemed like that one day had lasted a lifetime and even though the rays of sun looked promising and cheerful, Kate knew her nightmare wasn't over. She still had a long way to go and doubted if Roman could protect her from everything that she had done.

After lying in bed for a minute, Kate decided to get up and take a shower. Once she got dressed, Kate went into the kitchen to find Roman sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully, pouring a cup for herself. "I had no idea I'd slept so late. I'm sorry but I have to run or I'll be late."

"For what?" he replied.

"Work," Kate said simply. "I should have left fifteen minutes ago."

"Well I'm sorry but you're not going anywhere, especially alone," Roman said. Seeing the argument forming on her lips, he continued quickly, "There is still someone trying to kill you so until they are caught, you are staying right here."

"Roman, I can't just stay here in hiding," she said, trying to reason with him. "I told you all I know so go arrest Stefano or something. Do whatever you want but you have no right to keep me here!"

Fighting to keep calm, Roman said, "We both know Stefano had nothing to do with this. Last night I overheard you on the phone with Daniel and you two weren't discussing the latest skin care treatment so why don't you tell me what was said and what his connection to all this is…well?" he finished when she remained silent.

"Daniel is not what this is about," Kate said, changing the subject. "The point is that we are not married or even together anymore so you have to stop thinking you can control my life and protect me all the time because you can't!"

As Kate stormed out of the kitchen into the living room she called back, "I never should have agreed to stay here with you." Before Roman had a chance to follow-or maybe he wasn't at all, she didn't know, she took his keys off the table by the door and left.

Kate slammed the car door shut and took off, not completely sure where she was headed. There were hardly any cars as she got on the freeway because it was an odd hour and everyone was working and Kate thought, "Why does Roman have to be so damn caring right now?..What are you talking about Kate? You know you like it so you'd better just enjoy it until Roman finds out the truth." "No," Kate said out loud. "You have to make sure he never does…because he would hate you more than he ever has."

Almost right after Kate slammed the front door, Roman looked out the window to see her speeding away. "Dammit Kate," he muttered, grabbing the keys to the patrol car. Maybe that would stop her.

Trying to get her frustrations out, Kate began to push down on the accelerator harder and harder. Just then she saw a large branch that must had fallen off a nearby tree strewn across the middle of the road, and she was quickly approaching it. Kate tried to step on the brakes but nothing happened, she only kept gaining speed as the car rolled down the hill. Cars were starting to appear up ahead so in a last minute attempt, Kate jerked the wheel to the right and the car went down in the ditch. Luckily it wasn't very steep and there was a lot of space so the car didn't flip. Once it finally stopped and the airbag inflated over her, Kate let out all the air she never knew she had been holding.

A ways back, Roman had seen all the proceedings. He quickly pulled over and ran down to where Kate was. After he managed to get the door open, she scrambled out into his arms. "You followed me."

"Of course I did but thank God Kate! You have no idea what I was imagining could have happened to you. What did happen?"

"Can we just go home and I'll tell you everything? I'm still a little shaky right now," Kate whispered.

"Well that's understandable. Sure," Roman replied, giving her a reassuring squeeze and a soft kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Their Way Back

Chapter Five

"Now, you have the choice between some cocoa…or the secret recipe I've been working on for chili," Roman called from the kitchen.

"I think I'll take the hot cocoa," Kate said, chuckling.

"I thought so," Roman said, bringing in two mugs of hot cocoa and sitting next to her on the couch. When he saw Kate staring at him he said "What?"

"Nothing. Just no matter how I'm feeling you always know the right thing to say to make me smile and feel a little better." "Only a little?" Roman interjected. "Ha ha I-I've missed that."

"Me too lady," Roman said and leaned in for a kiss. It started to deepen when Kate pulled away. "Uh, Roman? I owe you an apology."

"Mmm. For what?" he mumbled, giving her another kiss.

"I should have listened to you and stayed here. What I didn't tell you before is that I didn't just go off the road; the breaks were tampered with."

Roman's reaction was just as she suspected. "What? C'mon, we're going down to the station now," he said, getting up.

"Wait," Kate said, grabbing his arm. Roman stopped and sat back down waiting for her to finish. "I know I'll have to make another statement or whatever at some point but can't it wait? I'd rather we just stay here for now and we can go tomorrow or something. Please?" she finished.

"I guess. As long as you don't run off again," Roman said, getting up to put a log on the fire. It was the middle of summer but had been raining off and on all day and it was a little chilly outside.

"No I won't," Kate said, letting out a small smile that faded as she rubbed her neck again.

"Hey, what's wrong with your neck?"

"Nothing." Then seeing Roman's knowing look she reanswered. "I guess I'm just a little sore from all the jolting around."

"In that case, I know just what you need. Follow me."

Kate did as he said and followed him into the bedroom. Roman dimmed the lights and sat on the bed, motioning for her to sit in front of him. He started to massage her shoulders, neck, and back. "How does that feel? Any better?"

"Hmm. That feels great," Kate said, her body relaxing. Every now and then she would go to the spa for a massage but it was never done this gently and with so much love, just like those days once upon a time. Everything seemed so peaceful. Surprising Roman, Kate let her guard down for a minute and said, "He knew I wouldn't tell you the truth."

Roman knew how hard it was for her to say that and didn't want to push so gently he said, "Well then, I guess the question is do you trust me enough to tell me?"

Kate knew in her heart, finally, that she could tell him the truth. She was searching for the right words but Roman mistook her silence. His hands slid off her back and he shuffled behind her, moving to get up.

"No," Kate said softly, turning around on the bed to face him. "What I didn't tell you is that I know who tried to kill me and why."

"Daniel?" Roman said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she nodded.

"Why would he want to do that?" he said, matching her soft tone.

A tear slid down Kate's face as she did what Roman never thought she would, expose her vulnerability and tell him everything. "After the cancer was gone I started to feel strange. It was like an after effect of all the strong medicines I had been on. I found out Chloe and Daniel had had an affair and I just sort of lost it."

Kate took a deep breath and took Roman's hand, continuing a little faster, "Chloe was in the hospital because I poisoned her. After when I was back to my old self I couldn't believe what I had done. When I went in for one of my check-ups..Daniel wasn't there so I saw another doctor who found out that Daniel had been drugging me secretly each time I went in with the same drugs I was given when I had cancer. No wonder I kept getting bad headaches and stuff. That must have started after he found out I was behind what happened to Chloe. I had tried to explain but he wouldn't listen. What I did was all because of the medicines I was given. I-" The tears started to flow more freely and Roman just waited, giving her hand a little squeeze which told her he was still listening and gave her the strength to finish.

"The phone call you heard-I called Daniel to try to explain thing to him-we could just call a truce- but he would listen. It's like he's gone crazy. He was laughing at how if I told anyone the truth I would go to prison too…am I going to? I know I probably deserve to but I couldn't live through that Roman. Please say something," she finished, shifting her gaze to their hands still entwined.

He didn't know what to say. He was still in shock that Kate had just opened up to him so much. Not to mention he was trying to understand everything she had just said. Police instincts told him he had to turn her in and then go from there; after all-she had poisoned someone-but he was also finally ready to face the fact that he still loved her and couldn't lose her again..and she had trusted him enough to put her fate in his hands again-finally. "I know you didn't have that much control over your actions," Roman said, turning his head in thought. "If you went to trial you could plead insanity-then you wouldn't have to go to jail."

"No!" Kate said horrified, looking up at him. "Roman I cant go to an asylum or something…I.."

"Look-there's still one more option. We could set something up so Daniel gets caught but nothing of what you did comes up. Could you get that other doctor to testify that Daniel has been drugging you?"

"Yes, I think so. But you hate me now, don't you?"

"Katie," Roman said, taking her head in his hands. "Nothing you could ever do would make me hate you. It might make me really mad for a while but looking at you, into your eyes, makes all those feelings go away."

"And what do you feel then?"

"That I love you with all my heart Katie, and I always will." Roman leaned in and gave Kate a kiss which she gladly deepened. They settled back on the bed wrapped in each others arms. Kate laid her head in the crook of Roman's neck as he gently rubbed his hand over her arm. As she yawned and started to drift off to sleep, Roman faintly heard her say, "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took FOREVER. I was meaning to post it and then got busy and completely forgot. Here's the ending.. (:

Finding Their Way Back

Chapter Six: Conclusion

Kate walked into Roman's house, shut the door behind her, and sighed. Everything was finally over. She had talked to Dr. Howard who had agreed to testify in court that Daniel had drugged her. On the day of the trial, Kate knew that Daniel couldn't be found guilty of trying to kill her without everything she had done coming out so they just left it with the drugging. Dr. Howard came through and Daniel was charged and his medical license was taken away. He had, of course, tried to turn everything around by bringing up Chloe but the judge found it inconsequential. Daniel ended up the loser and was put in jail. And her, for once she didn't even have to bribe the judge!

"Are you thinking about everything that happened?" Roman asked as he came up behind her and put his arms around her.

Kate nodded. "At least everything's over and we can move on."

"Speaking of moving on, there's this police convention dance thing tomorrow night at Chez Rouge that I have to go to and I would be honored if you would accompany me Miss Roberts." Roman said in a formal voice.

"You know I would love to Ro…TOMORROW? Give me your keys!"

"Why?"

"Roman. It's tomorrow and you just told me now? I have to get a dress fitted and shoes…" Kate said as she took Roman's keys and rushed to the door. "I'll be back later."

"Back to stay?" Roman ventured hopefully.

Kate turned around and smiled. She walked over to Roman and gave him a kiss and then whispered in his ear suggestively, "Well, I'm taking your car."

Roman chuckled to himself after Kate left. He was finally going to start looking forward to the days to come once again, because he had the woman he loved to share them with.

The End


End file.
